


Danganronpa but without everyone dying

by tsumugi7123



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumugi7123/pseuds/tsumugi7123
Summary: It's all the v3 characters living together in a apartment building though the other characters mostly live near by or are mentioned, They also eventually make a chatroom and it goes to utter hell





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when we agreed to move to apartments in some apartment building all together, Of course it was utter hell and it started with this chat by Kiibo to try getting us to be friendly and all that. 

~Kiibo added Saihara and 14 others to chatroom~

{2:36pm}

Kiibo: Guys I made a chatroom for us so we could talk to each other even when we can't all go to one place to talk! 

Kirumi: What a nice idea Kiibo! 

Angie: Kami-Sama things this well turn out good! 

Saihara: A chat together…? 

Korekiyo: Sounds interesting. 

Iruma: Sounds good to me Robot

Kiibo: Yeah! Here I'll promote everyone so they can change their nicknames and chat Saihara

~Kiibo promoted Ouma~

~Kiibo was kicked from Chat by Ouma~

~Ouma is now owner of chat~

Kaede: What

Hoshi: What 

Himiko: Wot 

Maki: Why in the world would Kiibo this it's smart to promote Hitler 

Ouma: Whoops, Sorry I just thought I would be a much better chat owner then the tin can. 

Amami: Ouma I hope you know Kiibos gonna be coming to kill you soon

Ouma: Has if that scrap of metal would do tha-

Ouma: OH FUCK NEVER MIND HELP AVSBBANAMSMMA

Kaede: Why did I even try believe this chat would turn out good

Tsumugi: I think I hear screaming near by is-

Tsumugi: Nvm it's just Ouma being murdered. 

~Kiibo was added to chat by Ouma~

Ouma: Seems like I've survived the robot invasion! Well anyway it's time for some nice nicknames! nicknames 

Kiibo: Ouma you fucking cunt. 

Tsumugi: *gASSSSSSP*

Kaito: Whoa

Iruma: Lol the robot is finally growing balls! 

Kiibo: Growing balls...? 

Iruma: Never mind. 

~Ouma changed Kiibos name to Tin boy~

Kiibo: tHIS IS ROBOT DISCRIMINATION 

~Ouma changed Kirumis name to mom~

~Ouma changed Kaitos name to space jam~

~Ouma Changed Kaedes name to Piano tiddies~

Piano Tiddies: what-

~Ouma changed Saiharas name to Sherlock Holmes~

~Ouma changed Irumas name to x._DickLover69_.x~

~Ouma changed Angies name to always a slut for jesus~

Always a slut for jesus: :3

~Ouma changed Korekiyos name to Gotta sister better fist her~

Gotta sister better fist her: what

~Ouma changed Makis name to ASSassin~

ASSassin:I'm going to kill you. 

Space Jam: That's a pretty fitting name ;;;)

ASSassin: I'm also gonna kill you. 

~Ouma changed Himikos name to Everyones loli bitch~

Tenko:How dare you call Himiko-san a dog! 

~Ouma changed Tenkos name to i kissed a girl and liked it~

~Ouma changed Amamis name to Surfer dood~


	2. heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just continuing last chapter-
> 
> It took me 3 times to rewrite due to, I didn't know it deletes everything if you use a emoji :')

~Ouma changed Gontas name to bee movie~

Bee Movie: How did you know Gonta liked that Movie?! 

~Ouma Changed Tsumugis name to Weeby fangirl~

~Ouma changed his name to PantaHitler~

Surfer dood: Okay but why-

Gotta a sister better fist her: I use to always say I loved Humans but now I'm rethinking that

Bee Movie: Gonta has so question, What does Korekiyos name by "Fist her" mean is it like a highfive? 

Gotta a sister better fist her: -

Gotta a sister better fist her: Ouma fix my name now. 

PantaHitler: Nah~

Gotta a sister better fist her: All around me are familiar faces-

Bee Movie:Well if Fisting means high fiving I sometimes try fisting my bugs! 

The perfect dick sucking height: wHEeZE

Surfer dood: gOnTa nO

X_.DickLover69._X: HAH WHAT A DUMB LITTLE VIRGIN 

Sherlock Holmes: What even is this chat anymore. 

The perfect dick sucking size: A gateway to hell

Tin Can:I also don't get these terms.... Should I look it up..? 

Mom: nO

Tin can: Err okay...? ;;

Bee Movie: Gonta wants to know what Vore is. 

*PantaHitler is typing*

Weeby Fangirl: I think I just saw Kaede charge out of her room into Oumas and now I hear confused screaming-

PantaHitler: Fisting and Vore mea-;&gFg&&gGg&HhGGGSGbg&^^¢=+√•%-÷%ggf$¥+

Surfer Dood: H ec K

Everyones Loli Bitch: Why do you guys talk about such unholy things, It drains my MP... 

I kissed a girl and liked it: STOP WITH YOUR FITHLY THINGS SO HIMIKO-SAN CAN GET HER MP BACK! 

PantaHitler: But Himiko-Chan is useless anyway

Sherlock Holmes: I don't even see Tenko right now but I can feel her death Glare 

I kissed a girl and liked it: Ouma, You. Me, Outside the building in 1 hour, Be there or your dead. 

PantaHitler: Nishshshi, Sure thing Pinwheel! 

 

*That's the end of part one I guess??*


	3. more heck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ouma dying

It was a hour after Tenko sent that text so, Half of them were outside awaiting to see Tenko and Oumas fight, So far Tenko, Hoshi, Saihara, Himiko, Korekiyo, Iruma, and Kiibo. Tenko was in a fighting pose has someone walked up. 

"It's high noon." said Ouma walking up in cowboy boots with some cowboy hat and a fake gun probably from the dollar store.

"But Ouma-kun it's actually 3pm-" interrupted Kiibo

"Heck off Scrap Metal." responded Ouma

"I AM NOT SCRAP METAL-"

"What kind of disgraceful outfit is that!" spat Tenko glaring at Ouma dressed like a fucking cowboy

"Nishshsi, So we're not suppose to dress up? How disappointed. And I got all of this just for this event, How cruel!" He started tearing up in fake tears 

"Well, Anyway are prepared for a fight Kokichi? I'll fight you for Himiko, Because she isn't useless"

Tenko them looked over at Himiko was holding up up and also had a shirt and hat both having 'Go Tenko ' on themthem, Unfortunately when she looked back to Ouma he was gone though she could see him running in the distance 

"gET BACK YOU LITTLE BITCH-" yelled Tenko has she ran after the smol purple haired boy

Right after that the heard yelling and looked up to see this scenario 

"BE GONE THOT!" Yelled Tsumugi has she pushed Mikan out the window

The others moved out of the way so they wouldn't be crushed by a falling Mikan

Korekiyo watched all of this well saying "Well God I just love humanity."


End file.
